


In Which Two Dorks Were In A Relationship But Then Time Got Reset And Now They Have To Start All Over

by Sweettoothforpie



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Lost Memories, M/M, Scruffshipping, Super Fucking Gay TM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweettoothforpie/pseuds/Sweettoothforpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin is kept up late at night by memories that didn't happen.<br/>Dareth has a whole lot of feelings seemingly out of nowhere.<br/>Turns out they were dating and the timeline got reset. Oops! Now they have to start all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Dareth Visits Ronins Apartment Looking For Answers And Gets Them

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me and a friend have been passing drabbles back and forth for a while, but this got too long to just be sent over IM, so here u go

It was hard getting ahold of where Ronin lives, but it was worth the effort. After all, he's a criminal, it wouldn't be the best idea for him to have his address out in the open, right? But that’s another problem, you’re the Brown Ninja, a force for good and Ronin is… Ronin.  
But regardless you really need to get this sorted out.  
Every night for the past however-long you’ve been having dreams, and they all have Ronin in them. You can’t get him out of your head, and you feel oddly attached to a man you’ve only spoken to once, or twice. Stopping in front of the door, you take a deep breath. After so many hours in front of the camera, no one would guess you still have a bit of stage fright, but here we are. The wooden door is a bit off it’s hinges, and covered in filth. Looking around, the rest of this place is too. Is it safe for him to be living here? There’s probably rusty screws everywhere, and you wouldn’t be very surprised if there was still asbestos in the ceiling. It’s not a healthy environment, you should probably-  
And there you go again, feeling and thinking things you really shouldn’t for someone who you barely know. You collect yourself, and knock on the door. You really, really hope he’s home.  
…  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
You wince at the sound of someone at your door, and you hope to god it isn’t the cops. You just moved again, and those idiots aren’t nearly competent enough to find you this quickly. The ninja maybe? No, they wouldn’t have bothered with knocking. You didn’t order any food, and you don’t get mail. Landlord maybe?  
You fold the newspaper in your lap and set down the coffee you were drinking, and walk to the door. Looking through the peephole, your heart stops. Your mouth is dry. You can feel your eyes widen, and you take a step back.  
It’s Dareth. How, how could he have found where you lived? Why is he here, and now? Could he- no. No it was impossible. There was no way he had been feeling similar to you, right?  
You look at him again, and he seems so… small. Nervous, rocking back and forth on his heels, worried expression on his face. Kinda cute now that you think about it, no, no wait that is the last thing you should be thinking about.  
You hesitate for a moment, and open the door. His head jerks up and his eyes widen for a split second, but he immediately relaxes into a stage demeanor.  
“Hey there, Ronin. Now you might be wondering, what is the brown ninja doing at my door? Worry not, I have no intention of turning you in, but I, the great Dereth-” He pauses for a moment, expression dropping a bit, “Really need to talk to you about something.” You wordlessly step to the side. It’s obvious how nervous and awkward he is, even through his fake TV act. After all, he’s always been bad at hiding things from you. ‘  
Aaaand there’s another odd, misplaced thought about the man who just walked into your home. You don’t know him, and yet, you feel like you really, really do.  
…  
You’re pretty surprised that he just let you in like that, but it doesn’t do anything to alleviate the tension. You walk over to his couch and sit down, only to immediately be greeted by a cloud of dust rising from it. You hide your cough, not wanting to offend him, but he really needs someone to take care of him, doesn’t he? Never very good at self-care.  
He closes the door, turns around, and plops down on the couch next to you. He’s, uh, really close to you, and you feel your face heat up a bit.  
“So, brown ninja,” he begins, “what exactly was it that you needed to talk about?”  
Cool as a cucumber, like usual, but you can feel that he’s as nervous as you.  
“Well, uh, this is gonna be kind of hard to explain.” you begin, and already you’re very aware of how much you’re exposing yourself, emotionally that is. You even dropped the stage voice you always do. “But, well. We don’t know eachother that well, right? But, and this is gonna sound pretty weird, I feel like somehow we do? And I keep-”  
“Having weird dreams? Feel like you’re missing a chunk of your memory? Feeling things that aren’t really things you should be feeling?”  
You stop, and stare for a moment. How… un-unless…  
The way Ronin is looking at you right now makes your heart jump in your chest. He looks so desperate, body clenched, leaning forward slightly, lip trembling a bit.  
“I-I-... I guess it isn’t just me.” you laugh nervously and look away, not wanting him to see the way your face heated up. You feel a hand on your face and you freeze, and your head is turned to face Ronin. The atmosphere of the room is totally different now, and you have a feeling you look like a tomato.  
“Well, then, I guess we have a lot to talk about. I guess I’ll start.”  
…  
You have no idea how long you’ve been talking with Dareth, exchanging eerily similar dreams, as well as talking about what you know about the other. Turns out he knows some things about you that, to your current knowledge, you’ve never told anyone, and according to him the opposite is true as well.  
You also managed to sneak an arm around him about five minutes ago, and are relishing in the warmth that your victory has brought you. Obviously there’s a lot going on you don’t understand, so why not act on your urges? Plus, from the way his head is resting on your shoulder, he doesn’t mind. It almost feels natural, to be like this. You’re willing to admit he’s cute now, and god his hair looks soft. You know, you should really see whether or not you’re right about that. For science. You reach a hand up and holy sHIT. You’ve hit the jackpot.  
It’s like what you imagine clouds would feel like if they were as soft as they look, or cotton candy if it were made out of feathers instead of sugar. His face does that cute embarrassed thing again and swats your hand away from his head.  
“C’mon, we’re trying to talk about something serious right now Rony-”  
You both freeze. Rony. That’s what he called you. Rony.  
Why does it feel so normal for him to call you that?  
And suddenly, everything comes flooding back, you two growing closer, starting to date, the djinn, the mission, and finally Jay’s wish.  
Making direct eye contact with Dareth, you smash your lips into his.


	2. In Which There Is A Romantic Aftershock And Ronin Is Really Gay.

You hold there for what feels like hours, hands in his ridiculous soft hair, pressing your face against his. You feel him crying a little, and you think you might be too. Breaking apart, you don’t care how ridiculous you both look. You look into Dareth’s eyes and then grin, hugging him tight. Sure, the memories are still blurry, and not very specific, but you remember that he’s yours and you love him and that’s all that matters.   
“S-sorry for kissing you out of the blue like that,” you say.   
“No, no it’s… it’s fine.” He said, stammering a bit.   
“Are you sure? Cause I-”  
He cuts you off, kissing you again.  
“Ronin, if I didn’t want to kiss you I would say so.” You smile down at him, feeling your face heat up for what seems like the millionth time tonight. But there’s a question burning in the back of your head that you need to ask.   
“Do you… how did… when did this happen?”  
“I don’t really know. I guess Jay’s wish must have been different than we originally planned?”  
“No, no that’s not what I meant. Do you remember how… how WE happened?”  
Dareth blinks as you force the question out, and looks down at the floor. “I don’t, but honestly, does it matter?”  
“Huh?”  
“Does it matter how this happened, as long as we’re both here?”  
You pause and glance away. He’s got a point, but you’re not totally convinced. Having a large chunk of your memory missing is unnerving, even if it technically didn’t happen. Plus don’t people normally have some weird sentiment over first dates and that sort of thing? Shouldn’t you be more worried about this? You say the last part out loud by accident, and Dareth lets out a little laugh, crisp and joyful.   
“I don’t think I need to worry about anything, considering I got you to protect me, right Rony?” He smiles at you and it’s like the sun shines just for you. God do you love this dork.   
…  
Ronin pulls you into his lap, and you let out a squeak.   
“Well Your Highness, if you need someone to protect you I’m definitely the guy.” You see mischief in his eyes as he says this, and decide to play along a little.   
“Ooooh, Mr. Ronin~” You fake swoon, and call upon your best southern belle. “I do believe you’re giving me the vapors!”  
You both crack up at this, and you’re once again amazed by Ronin’s laugh. Most of the time, he laughs sarcastically, but when it’s real it’s like every layer of coffee-addicted sleep-deprived grump peels away from him and he’s just there, your Ronin, letting himself be happy for once.   
…  
It’s odd, but when you wake up in the morning something feels right. For nights you’ve woken up and felt as if something was missing. Something shifts in your arms and you open your eyes to the back of Dareth’s head, and it clicks. Of course you were missing him. You slowly get out of bed so as not to wake him, and walk to the kitchen. It feels a lot more normal to make breakfast with portions for two.   
It takes a while, but eventually you have everything ready. You shove the crap that’s been sitting on your table for weeks onto the floor, aaaand no you should probably put all this stuff somewhere. Sticking it in the closet, you return and put plates down on the table. The food is already ready, so you just set it out and wait.   
And wait.   
And wait.   
Finally a very tired looking Dareth stumbles into the kitchen, eyes widening as he sees the food laid out.   
“Ronin, what’s all this for?”  
“What, can a guy not just want to make some food?”  
Dareth smiled a bit at this. “You really never are going to admit what a sap you are, are you?” Shit, uh, quick find a witty comeback!  
“A sap, me? Please, I’m about as sappy as a tree after a forest fire.” Nailed it.   
“Mmm hm.” He walks up and kisses you on the cheek, and you can feel the heat rushing to your face. “See? Huge romantic sap who blushes every time you kiss him. That I remember, at least.” You glance down at the ground. You don’t really remember how to embarrass him back as revenge, so you decide to wait it out until a little more comes back to you.   
“Yeah, whatever, just eat the food already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
